leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-26227828-20150321003453/@comment-9705522-20150325094518
Actually, no. The reason win rate or ban rate or pick rate doesnt equal power is due to there being a buttload of factors at work. Making power a less relevant one. Hell, its barely number 3 when it comes to win rate. In competitive however ... most of these factors disappear. Power indeed shifts up all the way. And clearly, she isnt powerful. Well, you used an argument that backfired. Because all of these champions WERE picked at some point. In fact, Riven was a really huge pick at several points in time, and a somewhat picked one throughout. We have 11 tournaments where she was picked more than 15% of the time. In 2013 Nasus was basically THE top laner. He had 5 tournaments in a row where he was picked over 30% of the time. 2 of them were over 70%. Katarina was picked a lot for a while as well, similiarly to Nasus. So clearly, the reason they arent picked isnt because they are shut down easily. They always were, even when they were picked. The reason isnt because they are shut down by teamplay. The reason is because they arent powerful enough. Riven doesnt rely on snowballing at all, for example. Nasus simply needs to farm, and that usually isnt a problem. Yi is a melee carry and doesnt work because of that. He also doesnt really work in solo Q. Same goes for Fiora. And in case of Katarina, the problem with her is that she doesnt need a team to be shut down. Any single person in the enemy team can shut her down simply by using his CC properly. Now, why does she work in solo Q then? Well, lets get to that, by breaking down win rate. Yes, yes it does. For one, lets go about what you say. "She kills that fast" actually, no. Her speed at killing is lower than that of typical aoe mages. Her ult is a really long channel. And unlike those aoe mages, she can be stopped. Fairly easily, too. Her mobility is directly dependant on her resets. If you stop her, she cant use it to get out. She is dead. Additionally, she is at more risk than aoe mages, due to going in. So, with that out of the way, lets break down win rate. Win rate consists of multiple factors. Lets go over them, and apply them to Kat. The first, and strongest one, is specialization of the playerbase. Basically, champions that are played way below average tend to have higher win rate. Yeah, she is played a bit more than average. So this one has no impact. Second-strongest, difficulty. The easier a champion is, the higher the win rate. Well, Kat is really really easy. That gives you plenty of win rate. I think it should be clear why this increases win rate, and why its a lot more impact-ful than power. If not, then here is the short version. Higher difficulty -> people are more likely to suck -> champion will be played incorrectly more often -> will lose more often. Likewise, if the difficulty is below average, it will cause higher win rate, because the average is harder. The third one is interesting. There are 2 ways to call it. 1 is combining 2 factors as power. But I dislike this one because its misleading, as it combines 2 factors, one of which is the actual power. So, lets split it up, and go for the stronger one first. Ability to abuse mistakes. Well, solo Q is all about mistakes. People make them, and you try to abuse them. The better you are at that, the more likely you are to win. The better the champion is at that, the more likely he/she/it is to win. And well, Kat is good at that. The more mistakes you make, the better she gets. Again, a substantial increase in win rate. So we already have 2 factors that arent power and are stronger than power going for her, and none going against. Now we get to power. Well, she is decent but risky. So, not an increase in win rate at all. But she doesnt need any, the other 2 stronger factors already explain everything. Also, if she was that overpowered, why is her pick rate so low? And before you answer what I know you want to answer, let me counter it already. Its not because she is "banned all the time". She isnt. Only in the 2 weakest, or should I say worst, regions Lolking covers. EUNE and Brazil. In EUW she is barely banned 15% of the time, at the 11th place. And she still isnt picked more than 14% of the time. Quite odd, especially with how easy she is. Appeal to authority, logical fallacy. Also, have you seen Riots balance choices lately? They have made more stupid changes in the last 4 patches than they have in all of Season 2. So Riot considering her in need of nerfs proves nothing at all. She was picked once in WCS 2014. In a matchup between the winning team of WCS 2014, and a really weak team. It was a humiliation pick, nothing more. And it was the only one.